Ectoplasmic Breakfast Foods
by pianogirl89
Summary: Short little one-shot I thought of. Danny and his twin sister Ellie are eating breakfast, comment on the food, and poor Vlad is confused by the ways of the teenage mind.


**Well, this little one-shot came to me as I was working a Danny Phantom fan fiction in my head. I just pictured this scene; when i saw the glowing ham and cheese omelet, I couldn't resist. **

**FYI: Ellie is NOT Danielle; she is my OC. She is Danny's twin sister Eleanor who got her ghost powers the same way and time as Danny did. However, instead of taking Danny's learn-as-I-go approach, she went straight into the Ghost Zone and learned how to control her powers from other ghosts. **

**The name "Ellie" came from my pondering about a twin name for Danny and thought "Danny and Ellie" sounded pretty good. People like to name their twins in ways that introducing them together is fun. **

**Now, on to the story!**

Ectoplasmic Breakfast Foods

Danny couldn't believe this! His parents stuck him and Ellie with Vlad all summer! Apparently, someone had given them the advice that the best way to bridge the gap between the halfa twins was to force them to live together away from all their friends for a couple months. Neither of the two were pleased with this.

They hadn't talked to each other civilly in months; their latest fight was a screaming match that Sam could probably hear in her mansion on the other side of the city. Ellie was just being stubborn. Instead of joining him to fight the ghosts that threatened their home, she befriended them!

She was gossip buddies with Ember, shopping pals with Desiree, training partners with Skulker, and worst of all, she was suspiciously close with her (male of course) study buddy Ghost Writer. How she got along with the dead better than her own living family was beyond Danny's understanding.

Now they were stuck in Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. The one good thing about this was the older hybrid revealing that their ghost half's needed nourishment too. Ellie of course already seemed to know this.

Danny walked in that morning to Vlad setting out ingredients to make a ham and cheese omelet; Ellie was of course already in the kitchen. "Good morning Daniel. I was just about to make breakfast, would you care for some?" Vlad broke the tension from the twin's death glare.

"Yeah." He muttered tiredly.

Ellie harrumphed, "you could be nice for once. He didn't have to listen and go along with our parents' stupid idea. Though I guess it would be too much for you to show respect to any ghost, or in this case, half ghost."

"Well, at least I show care about those who I'm supposed to care about, like my own family, friends, and the general _living_ population of our hometown." Danny shot back.

"I might care about them if they weren't all such _fakes_. Even your Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian _girlfriend_ puts on too many masks in her daily routine. I much prefer those who will at least be honest with me to my face, instead of only behind my back." Ellie was fuming now.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny shouted the familiar sentence. "Besides, your nerdy, oversensitive, bookworm _boyfriend_ broke the Christmas Truce and trapped me in a never ending poem just because of an accident! At least Sam's reactions match the insult!" He yelled in his loudest tone, luckily keeping his Ghostly Wail from activating.

Ellie stood up to look Danny straight in the eyes as she bellowed her response. "You destroyed one of his works! I bet if Clockwork let you into the past, and you destroyed the Mona Lisa, Leonardo da Vinci would be rather pissed off too! Especially if it was right after it finished drying! Just because you can't appreciate the art form of writing doesn't mean it's worthless! At least I can hold an intelligent conversation without needing to include _videogame characters_ to further the conversation! I-"

"ENOUGH!" Vlad thundered so he could be heard over the fighting twins. "Both of you need to calm down. Your parents sent you here so you could relearn how to get along. Now, I've got your omelets ready. I want you to eat them in peace. If you must talk, the words and tone must be perfectly civil to the other. Now eat up, an ectoplasmic ham and cheese omelet with a side of normal bacon for each of you." He set the plates in front of the teens with a warning glare.

Both teenagers sighed and sat down. Danny wanted to glare at his food, but he noticed Ellie making strange faces; her mouth was contorting in weird and strange ways. "Ellie? What's with that face?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

She couldn't help the snort or the smile on her face. "We're eating green eggs and ham" She paused "Sam I am." She burst into laughter at that.

Danny couldn't help the smile on his face. "I will eat them in a box; I will eat them with a fox." He quoted.

"I will eat them in a house; I will eat them with a mouse." Ellie quoted back.

Together they chorused, "I will eat them here or there; I will eat them anywhere!" and then broke into loud peals of laughter.

Vlad just looked between the two teens who, not one minute ago, were yelling at each other; now they were laughing together at some peculiar rhyming about green eggs and ham. He just sighed. "I'll never understand teenagers." He said which only caused the twins to laugh harder.

**Well, that's that. Green Eggs and Ham was my favorite little story as a kid. I even had a VHS (Doesn't that age me some!) of the book put to a cartoon. **

**So no one gets confused. I do not own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Green Eggs and Ham. I never will own any of those either! But if you would be kind enough to leave me a review I would really appreciate it! Either way, thank you for reading. I hoped I brightened someones day!**

**Pianogirl89 out!**


End file.
